


A Way Out of Snapchat

by grumpyhedgehogs



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending AU, Leo is a slut for vine references, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Snapchat, Texting, Vincent does not like to humor him, also vine is a thing, dont take this seriously at all, snapchat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhedgehogs/pseuds/grumpyhedgehogs
Summary: The obligatory Snapchat/texting fic. I never thought the day would come where I wrote one of these, but here we are.





	A Way Out of Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short silly attempt to warm up to writing these characters! I've wanted to write for A Way Out for a long time (like, ever since it came out) but I haven't gotten around to it until now. As always with my fics, this takes place in a happy ending alternate universe because fuck the ending. I like happy stuff damn it! There is light violence in this:not much described in detail, mostly allusions to it. Also swearing. Honestly if you got through the game you will have no trouble with this fic. But as always, if any of that is a trigger for you, tread lightly. (This work was inspired by the Star Wars fic Snapchats from Coruscant, which is amazing.)

**(4:11AM) Unknown Number** : Linda, it’s leo

**(4:13 AM) Home** : You have got to be fucking kidding me.

**(4:14 AM) Unknown Number** : What? No, it’s really me i wanted to have a way to talk to u.

**(4:14 AM) Home** : Leo, this is the stupidest fucking thing you’ve ever done. They’re gonna track your phone! Where did you even get it?

**(4:15 AM) Unknown Number** : stole it from a cop

**(4:17 AM) Home** : Oh my god.

**(4:17 AM) Unknown Number** : it’s probably fine. Vincent didn’t seem bothered.

**(4:18 AM) Home** : Did you tell him you were gonna steal it before you stole it?

**(4:20 AM) Home** : Leo.

**(4:22 AM) Home** : Jesus Christ Leo.

.

Photo @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: A slightly blurry picture of the country road, obviously taken from a moving vehicle. The leather interior in the foreground is cracked and stained.  The sun is shining on a herd of cows in a field in the background.

Caption: _Man I miss those little bastards from the farm._

.

**(8:09 PM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever:** Ok, but they haven’t caught on yet.

**(8:11 PM) Home** : Just be careful, Leo. I can’t lose you.

.

Photo @imonmyworstbehaviorofficer

Description: Leo Caruso is holding up his son to make a basket on a makeshift court. Both are smiling widely. Vincent Moretti is faking blocking them from their goal. Artificial hearts have been added to the image.

Caption: _I love these goddamn idiots._

.

Video @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: Video starts, again in a speeding vehicle, perhaps the same from last time. The camera is slowly zooming in on Vincent Moretti in the driver’s seat.

Leo Caruso: Hey. Hey Vincent. Hey.

Vincent: Leo, for God’s sake.

Leo: Look. Look at me Vincent. Look. Hey.

Vincent: Put that thing away Leo, you’re gonna get us caught.

Leo: Hey. Lo-

Video cuts off.

.

Video @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: The camera is now uncomfortably close to Vincent Moretti’s face. He is scowling.

Leo: Come on, man. Look at me.

Vincent while glaring at the camera: _What_ , Leo?

Leo, softly: Bitch.

.

**(2:21 PM) Home** : You made a fucking Snapchat account.

**(3:17 PM) Home** : I’m so gonna kick your ass.

.

Video @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: The screen is black, but movement and cursing can be heard. Wheels screech in the distance. There are gunshots.

Leo, shouting: And here we are again, being shot at, just for a change of pace!

Vincent, over the sound of crashing metal: I swear to God Leo, if you put that on your fucking snapchat-

.

Photo @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: Leo Caruso and Vincent Moretti look into the camera, Leo grinning and throwing an arm around an unimpressed Vincent. Both have scrapes and bruises, and Vincent has a bandage on his neck.

Caption: _They didn’t catch us alive, folks._

.

**(11:24 PM) Home-Slice** : No.

**(11:25 PM) Home** : yes

**(11:27 PM) Home-Slice** : No, Leo. This is too dangerous. We’re getting rid of the phones tomorrow morning.

**(11:31 PM) Home** : but i already made u a Snapchat

.

Photo @ijustdontwannahavefun

Description: The screen is black. The timestamp reads 11:57 PM.

Caption: _How do you delete a Snapchat account._

.

**(12:03 AM) Home-Slice** : I don’t like that username.

**(12:19 AM) Home** : Lmaoooo

**(12:23 AM) Home** : We’re keeping the phones.

.

Photo @imonmyworstbehaviorofficer

Description: Alex is smiling widely at the camera. There is an ice cream cone in his hand and chocolate sauce is spread all over his cheeks.

Caption: _My son is the sweetest little monster._

.

Video @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: the camera slowly pans over a diner counter. It stops on the seat directly to the right, where Vincent sits reading a newspaper. The camera slowly zooms in on Vincent, who is completely unaware. He is wearing reading spectacles. There are flame emojis added to the image around his face.

Caption: _Ummmm…Nobody told me he was gonna be hot._

.

@imonmyworstbehaviorofficer: I would be pissed but…damn.

@youllnevercatchmealive: Ikr??!!!

.

Video @ijustdontwannahavefun

Description: The camera is incredibly shaky, obviously having been turned on by accident. Colors swirl by and the audio picks up gunshots.

Vincent, panicked: Leo? Leo, fucking answer me. Leo!

Leo, in the distance: I’m fine, just keep going.

Vincent: Fine? I just saw you get fucking shot, you asshole!

Leo: It’ll be fine. We’ve got bigger things to worry about!

Vincent: I can’t lose you too, you dumb-

.

Photo @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: Leo Caruso is heavily bandaged. He has a black eye and a split lip, but is still grinning at the camera. He is throwing up a peace sign. In the background, Vincent Moretti leans against the bumper of a car, rolling his eyes. They look to be in a gas station parking lot.

Caption: _I lived bitch._

.

**(7:11 PM) Home** : What the hell.

**(8:02 PM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever** : It’s not as bad as it sounded.

**(8:32 PM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever** : Linda, come on.

**(8:45 PM) Home** : Vincent was worried about you.

**(9:10 PM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever** : Yeah. But i’m ok. We’re both ok.

**(9:11 PM) Home** : Good. You’d better come home soon.

.

Video @ijustdontwannahavefun

Description: The camera is trained on Leo Caruso, who seems to be getting into a fight with a jukebox. The jukebox is making a strange whirring noise and spitting coins out at high speed. Leo is kicking the machine repeatedly, cursing loudly. A waitress is trying to calm him down. Before the video cuts off, Leo shoves his fist through the glass of the jukebox.

Caption: _How have we not been arrested again?_

.

**(4:42 AM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever** : Ok do u wanna see something really fucking cute tho

**(4:44 AM) Home** : Leo it’s four int eh fucking mrning.

**(4:44 AM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever** : Ok but do u wanna see

**(4:45 AM) Home** : Fuck. Fine.

**(4:45 AM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever** : hefellasleepwhilereading.png

**(4:46 AM) Home** : Okay that is pretty cute.

**(4:47 AM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever** : his glasses are crooked and my arm is asleep and i feel like i’m gonna die of needing a piss but man what a way to go.

**(4:49 AM) Home** : Sounds like someone’s got a crush.

**(4:50 AM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever** : and u don’t???

**(4:51 AM) Home** : Don’t expose me like this.

.

Video @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: The camera is trained on Vincent Moretti, who is walking slightly ahead of it. They seem to be on the side of a highway. Vincent is holding a gas can. Even from behind, one can tell he is tense.

Leo: Hey Vincent, do you ever wanna talk about your feelings?

Vincent: No, Leo.

Leo: I do.

Vincent: I know Leo.

Leo: I’m sad.

Vincent: I’m not finishing this vine reference for you.

.

Video @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: The camera is much closer to Vincent now. As he speaks he turns and looks, deadpan, straight into the camera.

Vincent: I’m gonna keep all my emotions bottled up inside me forever.

Leo: And then?

Vincent, without blinking: And then I’ll die.

Leo, shrilly: What the fu-

Video cuts off.

.

Photo @ijustdontwannahavefun

Description: A close up of a garbage dumpster.

Caption: _Look everyone, I found Harvey._

.

@imonmyworstbehaviorofficer: I’m pretty sure Leo would die for you, tbh.

@ijustdontwannahavefun: I’m pretty sure Leo would die for fun, but thanks anyway.

.

Photo @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: Leo Caruso and Vincent Moretti are standing together in front of a theater at night. Leo has an arm around Vincent and his mouth is open, as if in mid-sentence. Vincent is ducking his head. He appears to be laughing.

Caption: _GUESS WHO JUST JOINED THE DAD CLUB!!!!!_

.

@youllnevercatchmealive: his wife scares me but in a hot way

@imonmyworstbehaviorofficer: oh shit I wanna meet her now

.

Photo @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: A connect four board is displayed. Three blue horizontal circles are stopped by four vertical red ones.

Caption: _So close and yet so far._

.

Photo @ijustdontwannahavefun

Description: A baby, swaddled in thick blankets and squinting her eyes shut, grasping Vincent’s finger in both tiny hands.

Caption: _She’s already so beautiful._

.

Video @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: The camera is once again shaking. The view is out of a windshield, where cop cars and flashing lights can be seen. Vincent Moretti is once again in the driver’s seat, and the car is definitely speeding.

Leo: That was so fucking cool, how the fuck did you learn to do that-

Vincent: Focus!

Leo: He fucking ramped the car over like three others holy shit dude you gotta teach me-

Video cuts off as gunshots sound.

.

Photo @imonmyworstbehaviorofficer

Description: A selfie of Linda Caruso rolling her eyes. She looks very pretty even as she is condescending.

Caption: _Tfw your husband has a crush on somebody but it’s cool bc you do too._

.

Photo @ijustdontwannahavefun

Description: a small airplane inside a hanger. The camera shot is at an almost artistic angle. It is admittedly very pleasing to look at.

Caption: _I can’t believe we’ve gotten this far._

.

Photo @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: The same plane, but now from the inside. A blond woman sits in the cockpit. The edge of Vincent Moretti’s shoulder is just inside the frame.

Caption: _You gotta be fucking kidding me._

.

Video @ijustdontwannahavefun

Description: The camera again seems to have been activated accidentally; the audio picks up mostly wind, but some screaming. There is a swirl of colors and then a thump of an impact.

Leo: You fucking bastard, don’t you drop me-

Vincent: I’ve got you, stop worrying. It’s not that much farther to the ground.

Leo: Wrong fucking thing to say, Vincent!

Video cuts off.

.

Photo @ijustdontwannahavefun

Description: An elaborate mansion’s front lawn, with sprawling grass and trees. The jungle is on all sides. On the edge of the frame Leo Caruso, armed and dangerous, flips off the mansion. In one of the upper windows, a figure in a white suit can barely be seen.

Caption: _There’s the bastard._

.

**(3:25 PM) Home** : Be careful, Leo. For God’s sake.

.

Video @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: Audio of gunshots and shouting. There is some shuffling, and then the screen clears to reveal Vincent Moretti sucker punching a mercenary unconscious.

Leo, shouting: My hero.

.

Photo @ijustdontwannahavefun

Description: The view from a balcony overlooking the jungle and ocean. The glass doors are shattered, but the sea and the sky are beautiful.

Caption: _It’s over._

.

Photo @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: A hand holds up the Black Orlov. It catches the light mysteriously, glinting.

Caption: _Fuck yeah son!!!!_

.

Photo @ijustdontwannahavefun

Description: Leo Caruso sits on the other side of the plane, scrapes and soot all over his face. He looks tired but satisfied. Something about his expression is calmer than it has ever been.

Caption: _I’ve really fucked this up. Shit._

.

Photo @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: The screen is black.

Caption: _Fuck. Did not see that one coming._

.

**(8:53 PM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever** : Linda you gotta listen to me and do everything I say.

**(8:54 PM) Home** : Got it. Alex and I are ready when you need.

**(8:55 PM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever** : You have to come meet me out in the forest. Be quiet about it.

**(8:57 PM) Home** : What about the cops watching us?

**(8:58 PM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever** : Not gonna be a problem. Vincent will distract them.

**(8:59 PM) Home** : How’s he gonna do that?

**(9:05 PM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever** : Because he’s one of them.

**(9:07 PM) Home** : You’re shitting me.

**(9:09 PM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever:** Nope. But he’s on our side now, so we can’t wait around to figure shit out. Just get here.

**(9:09 PM) Home** : I get that but…why is he helping? Can we trust him?

**(9:10 PM) The Biggest Dumbass Ever** : Seems like we weren’t the only ones with a crush. Get moving.

.

@imonmyworstbehaviorofficer: I can’t believe you, Vincent. We trusted you.

@ijustdontwannahavefun: And you’re gonna have to trust me for a few more hours if you wanna lose the cops. Go, Linda. I’ve got your back on this. I promise.

@imonmyworstbehaviorofficer: How could I trust you now??

@ijustdontwannahavefun: Carol has a car waiting for you to switch with her once you meet with Leo.

.

Video @imonmyworstbehaviorofficer

Description: The view out of a car window at night. The countryside is rolling by.

Caption: _Guess there are good cops after all._

.

Photo @ijustdontwannahavefun

Description: A selfie of Vincent Moretti with a blank face. He is shooting the camera a thumbs up.

Caption: _They can’t fire you if you’ve already quit._

.

Photo @youllnevercatchmealive

Description: A selfie of Leo Caruso holding up the Black Orlov and raising his eyebrows. Linda is grinning in the background, holding a sleeping Alex.

Caption: _@ijustdontwannahavefun, you gonna want this back any time soon?_

.

Photo @ijustdontwannahavefun

Description: A selfie of Vincent and Carol Moretti, holding baby Julie between them. Both parents are grinning, and their daughter is laughing and shaking a stuffed animal at the camera.

Caption: _@youllnevercatchmealive, damn straight I do. The jewel is pretty nice too, I guess._


End file.
